Caught Between Feelings
by eclyptyk neo
Summary: Qui Gon Jinn has now become one with the Force. ObiWan Kenobi was appointed to Jedi Knight, his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. But only weeks after returning from Naboo, ObiWan is confronted with his personal feelings and the powers of the Dark Side.
1. Default Chapter

**Caught Between Feelings** (PG)

Author's Name: Flip-Wan

Author's Email: jediflip1fanforce.net  
  
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn has now become one with the Force. Obi-Wan Kenobi was appointed to Jedi Knight, his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. But only weeks after returning from Naboo, Obi-Wan is confronted with his personal feelings and the powers of the Dark Side within him. What will he choose?  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable Star Wars names, places and resources aren't owned by me, but by the great Jedi Master himself, George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. Nothing was settled to get me paid to write the story out of his characters, but only wanted to write it because the Force was telling me to. I give some credit to Melyanna's "Behind the Mask" and ForceAchtungBaby's "A Jedi Must Not Know" for their ideas in portraying some parts in this story. And, to any one else who contributed to the Star Wars genre in any way, you got your credit, too. Risha and Joline were however my own creation under Flypsyde Pryde Productions. So, I still own some of the disclaimer. Ha. Ha. (J/K--but those names are mine and I really don't have my own production company–not yet)  
  
Key Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Mace Windu, Sabé, Queen Amidala, Jar Jar Binks  
  
Time Frame: A few weeks after TPM.  
  
Genre: AU  
  
Spoilers: TPM  
  
Feedback: Yes; please.  
  
Author's Note: This is the very first Star Wars story I actually finished. This is also set in first-person POV, of Obi-Wan Kenobi, of course. And I'm not saying I'm a fool for love, but with everyone's insights on the whole Obi-Wan/Sabé relationship – a Jedi/Handmaiden relationship – and they should be together I couldn't help but write my own version of it as well (This is more on a few weeks after they first meet.) If you like this story I would like some feedback – but like it either way. Who knows maybe you'll get my own version when they first meet – if I ever get around to it.  
  
Italicized blue is Obi-Wan's thoughts. The voice indicated within : : is that of an evil being of the dark side – which is actually of Obi-Wan's dark side. Double indents are memories of the past or dreams.  
  
**_Part One: A Tremor In The Force_**

It's been weeks now, since we left Naboo and returned to the Central Republic of Coruscant. It was rough to face the Temple in the same way. A Jedi Knight was killed only weeks ago by the hands of a menace. A Sith Lord. A dark Jedi that was believed to have been extinct for over a millennia, until now. That Jedi was Qui-Gon Jinn, my master and mentor. My friend. He never died the way a Jedi should of. He never died the proper way a Jedi was suppose to. He was suppose to disappear and become one with the Force, like a true Jedi. But he didn't. He didn't accept his death like a true Jedi. He was placed on a funeral pyre, with me doing the honor in lighting it. I watched, with pain, as his ashes blew into the wind to the Naboo valley. Several Jedi, guards, handmaidens, Gungans and others witnessed it. White doves were freed into the valley as a significance to those that past in the Naboo tradition. But I must of felt the worst pain.  
  
Everyone from the Temple gave their regards to me, knowing I was still recovering from my Master's loss. And for that, was requested by the High Council themselves, to go under a Healing Process. It was time to move on. However, Anakin knew too much of loss. He had to leave his mother back on Tatooine, still a slave. He had to leave Padmé to begin his Jedi training. And he watched, with all of us, as Qui-Gon's body was consumed by those flames. And though he heard doubts of him ever becoming half the Jedi any of us became, he would prove us wrong. I knew. He would change the Order like no other Jedi could. This boy was the key to changing the Republic and the Order forever. But how? I cannot say. He would become the most powerful Jedi ever. He would make his mother proud. And Padmé.  
  
It was late into the night as I finished my lightsaber sparring with Master Yoda. Though, many had their doubts on the old green master ever touching a weapon, let alone a lightsaber, I knew what he was capable of. I've seen him in battle before, and no one could compare to his style of fighting. No one.  
  
"An exceptional wielder you have become, Obi-Wan," Yoda said during the training to distract me.  
  
I was better than to lower my defenses. I wasn't going to do it again, like I did when my Master and I had faced that Sith. I would never give into the anger I felt. I couldn't and I wouldn't. I would never give into my fear for Anakin's future or hate for ever lowering my defenses to that Sith. I was now a Jedi Knight, but even the hidden feelings I still possessed escaped from the Healers' grasps. I was always one who kept to myself, which had gotten me into trouble several times.  
  
"Thank you, Master." I replaced the lightsaber at my side.  
  
The little Master leaned against his gimmer stick and looked at me, a smile to his face. "An excellent teacher you will become, Obi-Wan. And a memorable Jedi Knight like your Master. See that I do about you."  
  
"Thank you, Master Yoda. May the Force Be With You."  
  
"And May the Force Be With You, Obi-Wan."  
  
I bowed, respectively and left the room in the same fashion. The halls were quiet except for the few Masters who were addressing their clans late into the night. I entered the corridors leading to the condos, each shared by a Master and their apprentice. I walked into the closest one, once mine and Qui-Gon's, now mine and Anakin's. Qui-Gon's room was left untouched since the day of his death, and Anakin's room wasn't too far away. Mine was on the far end of the room. I scowled to find pieces of droids laying all over the room. It was late, I was tired.  
  
I'll deal with you in the morning, Anakin. I thought to myself, a little annoyed.  
  
I treaded to my room quietly, the door slid shut behind me. My room was much like the other Jedi my age, except for a few hidden places. A bed designed to fit only one person, centered the room, a drawer with clothes fit for traveling in, a bookshelf full of studies, a desk used for educational purposes and a holo-vision for days when I had nothing better to do. Though it was forbidden to treat ourselves to life outside the Temple walls, a secret compartment laid hidden under my bed alongside all the other drawers holding my clothing. It held a journal, drawings, photos of friends I had met on missions alone, a laptop to communicate with my fellow Jedi friends and others around the galaxy, a lyric book, etc. Though, I wasn't much of a good writer, or freestylist, I could say I was one of the better ones – especially at the Temple.  
  
I sat on my bed, sensing something wrong through the Force. I could feel anguish and pain. It was faint, far from my grasps. But I felt failure in my veins.  
  
"Master, why do I feel this way?" I called out, hoping to reach my Master, somehow.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"I need you more than anything. I don't think I can do this alone. I need your guiding word."  
  
By then tears had streaked down the side of my face. Tears came late at night every time I called out to him. I felt helpless. Alone. Lost. Fear. I closed my eyes and saw the day my Master fell to that Sith. The heat of the blade seemed to cut through cloth and flesh like it was nothing but air. I took three cleansing breaths and called on the Force to calm myself down. I could see the vivid bright colors that seemed so calm and serene, only one person could give me, not even the Force could give it to me. The colors displayed by someone that put the Force in a whole new perspective, if not even at all. Sabé, my one and only true love, a bodyguard/decoy for Queen Amidala.  
  
...."But you are human," a soothing voice came to my ears. It seemed to conquer the fear and anger I had inside of me.  
  
"And I'm also a Jedi. I cannot let my personal feelings get in the way of who I am," I replied, guilt in my words.  
  
The figure was now a clear vision as our eyes met. It was that of  
Sabé. She was definitely a sight to my eyes. She brought me warmth  
and comfort like the Force could never bring. She was beyond its calm  
powers to soothe.  
  
"Doesn't it mean anything to you to just grieve, to rejoice, to love?"  
  
I sighed and looked deeply into her eyes. She showed me nothing more  
than concern for my happiness. I knew she only wanted what was best  
for both of us, but most of all to make sure I was happy. I was happy  
to be with her, but I knew a Jedi could never love.  
  
"I suppose you're right. And I'm not sure what I should be  
feeling." I pulled her closer into my arms, feeling her warm breath  
against mine. I was crushed, caught between my feelings for her and  
what the Force was telling me.  
  
"Love," she toyed with my tunic, avoiding making anymore contact with my eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure if being human gives me the right to love."  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"You know a Jedi cannot love. It's restricted by the Order," I said quietly.  
  
A long silence fell over us. We wanted to stay in each other's arms.  
It was the first time I ever felt this way, getting emotional involved  
in a mission. The first time I got emotional involved with someone.  
Not one Jedi could of given me the strength and compassion I was  
feeling right now. I wanted to stay with her, but the Jedi Code  
droned past the vivid colors in my mind. The vivid colors I saw when  
I was only with Sabé.  
  
"You can't stay on Coruscant forever. And maybe it's not okay to love  
a women or even get married, but you can love those around you and  
they can love you back. Isn't that part of being human?"  
  
"And you're right, Sabé. If only it was that easy. But I need to  
train Anakin. I gave Qui-Gon my word. And nothing else can really  
conflict right now." It was the first time I had said her name the  
entire night. But my voice shook with every word.  
  
She pulled away gently, crushed like me. She couldn't forget Anakin's guide was now under my own.  
  
I walked over to her, cautiously. "You understand that, don't you?"  
  
"I do, Ben." sadness followed those words. "It's just so hard to see you go."  
  
My legs shook at the sound of that name. The name my mother had  
given to me all those years ago, as more to address me by, than the  
one I was born with. It was a name, much like second nature. And  
only those I had grown close to were permitted to use it. I didn't  
let just anyone use it around me. My best friends. Qui-Gon. Then  
her.  
  
I looked down, guilty for making her upset. That was the last  
thing I wanted to do. I wrapped my arms tightly around her. I wanted  
to stop her from shedding anymore tears. I didn't want to hurt her  
again. I only wanted to protect her from harm. Stay with her as long  
as I could.  
  
"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." My voice was inaudible.  
  
"You can't blame what happened on yourself," she turned to met me face to face.  
  
Again, our eyes met. The apology was clearly not to her, but for my  
Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. I still wanted to apologize to her, but didn't  
know how. Damnit, Obi-Wan. Why didn't you pay attention to those  
lessons on the opposite sex? Then I lost it. The Force was no  
longer holding back. I leaned in and kissed her on the lips, gently.  
Her hands placed around my back and neck, mine around her neck, like  
it was in the cave on Tatooine. There was passion in that kiss. There  
was warmth. Compassion. Not wanting to let go......  
  
I opened my eyes. There was a lumpy feeling in my throat. I missed Sabé. I missed her so much, I could feel that kiss again. But this time the Force was holding me back. Holding me back to avoid contacting her, to focus on Anakin's training and move on from Qui-Gon's death.  
  
Minutes felt like hours.  
  
It was hard to go to sleep with all those mixed scenes in my head. I felt alone. I felt like the Force had come to betray me.  
  
A dream managed to shoot past all the colors as I finally fell into a deep slumber.  
  
.....It was a hot day. The "Queen" and I had taken a walk alone on  
Tatooine. We fled the blazing hot sun and the Tusken Raiders to find  
ourselves in a cave. My ankle still stung from the fall, but I  
managed to walk it off, calling on the Force to get rid of the pain.  
  
The cave was set with a blue-haze and a small lake had formed in the  
center of all of it. The ripples in the water gave the walls a  
crystalline-effect and the water was definitely of the purest we had  
both tasted.  
  
"Obi-Wan. It's such a formal name. Did you ever have a  
nickname?" she said, more than address me. "Or another name people  
address you by?"  
  
I walked up behind her. "I remember vaguely my mother calling me Ben. But that is the only memory I really have of her."  
  
"Ben." she tasted the name. "I like Ben. May I call you that?"  
  
"You can address me as you like, Your Highness."  
  
"Please, call me Sabé when no one is around to object or say  
otherwise, that is. Sometimes I can't stand to be addressed  
formally."  
  
"Do people tend to object? I mean, you are not of high rank are you not?"  
  
"That is true, Ben. But you have no idea. No idea how hard it is."  
  
"No." I shook my head. "I probably don't. But I don't assume you  
know much about being a Jedi?"  
  
"I don't plan on judging you on it," she said simply.  
  
It was then at that moment, we met each other eye to eye. And  
we were more than just arm lengths away now. I was surprised we had  
gotten that close, that she would let me that close. I could feel her  
warm breath against mine.  
  
Then at that moment nothing seemed to matter. We were now in our own  
little world as lips met lips. There was tension in both of us, but I  
could feel it more from her. I soon realized my hand was wrapped  
gently around her neck, hers were around my back and head in the same  
care.  
  
I gently broke the embrace, seeing the unchecked emotions in her eyes.  
I felt like such a fool. A Jedi was forbidden to love. What would  
the Council think? What would Master Jinn think of me doing this?  
But none of that seemed to matter, only her safety.  
  
I held her closer now and kissed her, passionately.  
  
But the warmth seemed to end as shadows from deep within the  
cave broke our embrace. I tried to fight away the shadows getting to  
Sabé, but was thrown into a distant wall. I staggered to stand up,  
but my legs shook and I felt pain in my ribs.  
  
"Ben, no!" Sab's voice was so distant.  
  
The shadows laughed at me. I felt helpless, caught within the  
fear of darkness as the cave shook. Sabé was far from my grasp. A  
shadow, the tallest of all, met my gaze. But no true form could be  
met in my eyes, only darkness. His flaming red eyes and sharp teeth  
against my face.  
  
I looked at Sabé, fear in her eyes. Then pulled out Qui-Gon's  
lightsaber, now my own, and ignited it. The power of the green blade  
showed light into some of the cave, but I froze. I couldn't seem to  
move. The tall shadow billowed out a roar that pierced my ears,  
forcing me to my knees.  
  
The shadows around Sabé threw her around like some rag doll.  
She was helpless to move away, to break free or to fight back. She  
was just as helpless as me. Even the Force couldn't help me. The  
tall shadow laughed at my defeat. I looked down in failure.  
  
"Ben!" Sabé cried out to me.  
  
My eyes shot up as she was thrown into the ground again. "Sabé, no!"  
  
Then her cry seemed to have dominated mine as she became silent. Her body dropped to the floor, motionless.  
  
"Noooooo!" I cried.......  
  
My eyes flashed open, my cry echoed through the room. I was met with a pool of my sweat. My breathing labored.  
  
I wiped the sweat from my brow and sat up. Could it be true? Was Sabé in pain? Was something wrong? Oh, Force, why are you holding me back?  
  
I began a meditation exercise to clear my mind, but it was no good. The image of her motionless body dropping to the ground still haunted my thoughts. I could feel tension in my throat. Anger. Rage that was felt when Qui-Gon had died.  
  
I felt a tremor in the Force.  
  
"Sabé?" I said quietly.  
  
To be continued.....


	2. It's A Personal Matter

**_Part Two: It's A Personal Matter_**

I grabbed my cloak and left the condo in a rush. The corridors were quiet, like usual at the late hour. I was met by many young clan members, who were training in the early morn of 0300. It wasn't something they couldn't get used to, a Jedi's life was hard, whether people thought of it as it wasn't. I placed my hood atop my head, and continued to the docking bay of the Temple. I tried to ignore running into any other Jedi. But I was soon stopped by a tall figure. It was Master Windu.  
  
"Going somewhere, Obi-Wan?" his look was unchanged.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"It must be for an important reason, if your apprentice is nowhere in sight, Obi-Wan," he looked around in search for my apprentice.  
  
I looked at him, sympathy and concern in my eyes. I wanted to tell him. I needed to tell him, but I couldn't. "It's personal, Master."  
  
Mace looked down for a second then turned his attention across the hall. Master Yoda was observing us with curiosity.  
  
"Please, Master. I must attend to it," I pleaded.  
  
"Very well," Mace sighed. "You may go."  
  
"Thank you, Master." I bowed.  
  
I scurried away. Mace watched as I disappeared around the corner. Yoda met up with the other Master shortly after.  
  
"Going somewhere, he is," Yoda acknowledged.  
  
After a slight hesitation, Mace looked to the small master. "Yes. Personal, as he states it."  
  
"Much like Qui-Gon he is. Always looking to the future, but still living in the present. Do him well it will."  
  
"But he has mixed feelings," Mace addressed.  
  
"Yes. He does. Sensed it I have. Comes from his apprentice it does. Clouded both their future's may be, but more for Obi-Wan if too attached to Qui-Gon's death he gets. Yet, there is more there than is needed of a Jedi."  
  
"He's been going under treatment with the Healers for awhile now."  
  
"And helps him it does. But attached to something else he is. One that could redefine the Force for him forever."  
  
Mace sighed again and nodded.  
  
to be continued....


	3. Finding Out the News

**_Part Three: Finding Out the News_**

I was quick to get a starfighter and disappeared into the night sky of Coruscant undetected. I ascended into the reaches of space and launched into hyperspace.  
  
The stars elongated as I went into hyperspace and time seemed to come to a halt. Traveling from place to place in space could take months without hyperspace and this was one time there was no need for the long travel.  
  
Hours passed.  
  
Days passed.  
  
Again, I felt a faint cry. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was in pain.  
  
The luscious green planet of Naboo came onto the scanners. It seemed so much more peaceful from the view of the starfighter. But again, the nightmare played in my head.  
  
.....I watched with fear as the shadows threw Sabé around like a  
rag doll. It was like she was nothing more than some piece in their  
sick game of pleasure and torment. I felt frozen in my tracks, not  
even a muscle moved, nor my eyes blinked. But I could feel rage in my  
throat. My eyes fell with defeat.  
  
"Ben!" she cried out to me.  
  
My eyes shot up in alarm and attention. "Sabé, no!"  
  
Then her cry seemed to have dominated mine as she was silenced. Her motionless body hit the ground slowly.  
  
"Noooooo!" I cried.......  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
I shot back into reality by R4's beeps and whistles. I pulled quickly up hard on the controls to avoid colliding with the valley several feet below me. The nature was preserved well on this planet. It was a beauty to see. Waterfalls. Valleys. Jungles. Swamps.  
  
It felt like days since I was on the planet, but it was weeks.  
  
I landed in the hangar, hoping to avoid attention, but it didn't seem to work. I had arrived when the guards were changing shifts. Pilots were around checking maintenance on the grounded ships.  
  
"Hey, it's Obi-Wan!"  
  
"Obi-Wan!"  
  
"What's a Jedi doing here?"  
  
"Now the Jedi are involved? Why weren't we informed?"  
  
I was met with other comments, that included congratulating me on my appointed ranks to Jedi Knight, mourning the death of Qui-Gon, and just asking what I was doing there. I answered them all slowly, waiting for my chance to ask questions.  
  
"Where's Sabé?" I asked simply.  
  
They grew quiet, turning their eyes in other directions. It was as if the name was unfamiliar to them or of a language they couldn't understand.  
  
"Where is she?" I asked again. I was losing my patience. I had to know. And had to know now.  
  
One guard broke free from behind all the others and addressed me. "... It happened about two weeks ago. Four handmaidens were out for their normal walk around the outer perimeter of the palace. They were gone for quite some time and the Queen was getting worried. She was about to send a few of us out to search for them when one came back. Only one. She told us what happened and quickly after that with no hesitation, the Queen sent out guards in search of the others."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"It was Rabé. Before the search began she told us that Sabé was the only other survivor, but was taken by, as she described it,....shadows of evil and hate. The other two were killed and thrown into the river. We've found their bodies, but we are still searching for Sabé. And we have been out day and night, but haven't found a thing. No clues. Nothing. It's like they disappeared without a trace," his voice shook.  
  
I nodded slowly. I wasn't going to accept defeat so easily. I knew she was still out there. Weak. But still alive. Sabé, I'm coming. I'll find you and they will pay for the harm they did to you. Please, hang in there. I could feel something through the Force, hoping it was her..  
  
"I wish to speak with the Queen." Authority was in my voice.  
  
The guards grew silent again.  
  
"Is there a problem?" I grew impatient.  
  
"No, sir," they said in unison.  
  
"Then, may I speak with the Queen?"  
  
After a slight hesitation two guards stepped forward. What was wrong with these guards? Did they fear me? Do they fear the Queen for some strange reason?  
  
I followed the two guards into the palace. The halls were quiet and empty as our footsteps echoed throughout it. We reached the bottom of the stairs leading to the main throne room, when a cloaked figure appeared before us. I was about to reach for my lightsaber, when the figure motioned the guards away. The figure walked off and I followed close behind, slightly confused. Yet, not quite worried. We entered a room, the figure closing the door behind me.  
  
"I knew you'd come back," a female voice said from behind.  
  
I peered over my shoulder to look at the cloaked figure. It lowered the hood and met my gaze.  
  
"Your Highness. Um.. my apologizes... for imposing a threat," I bowed.  
  
She smiled that royal smile of hers and looked down. "It's understandable." She paused to met me eye to eye. "I wasn't surprised to see you come back, Obi-Wan. The guards reported a stray Jedi starfighter entering the hangar not too long ago."  
  
"I'm sorry--" I tried to say.  
  
"No apologizes, Obi-Wan," she held up a hand. "I know why you came back. After word had gotten out about Sabé's disappearance, I figured you'd sense something through the Force. And that's what brought you back. I can tell."  
  
I nodded and looked down. I could feel my eyes grow puffy, but I fought them back. I kept my composure and peered up at the Queen. I could see concern in her eyes, but noted the look was more then 'The-Force-Brought- You-Back-Here' look. "Where is she?"  
  
"The guards have found nothing for days. No clues. Nothing. They're beginning to call it quits. But I know she's alive. I'm sure of it."  
  
"But of course," I nodded. "And the Gungans? Have they been any help?"  
  
"Even they are beginning to fall back."  
  
I looked at her, observing her from head to toe. It was hard to face the fact that she looked so much like Sabé. The only difference was I always felt warm when Sabé was near. It was like nothing I ever felt. I was given permission to direct her that way. The Queen gave me passage to direct her as Padmé, but I still gave her the respect as a queen. We had grown close acquaintances, if not like a brother-sister relationship. But now, this was serious. Padmé was dressed in something similar with what she wore on Tatooine when she went out to explore with Qui-Gon.  
  
"Is that why you're going out there yourself?" I asked intently.  
  
"What gave you that impression?" she said simply.  
  
"The clothes." I answered.  
  
She looked down and spoke quietly. "I can't sit here and do nothing. She's more than just a handmaiden to me. She's my best friend. She's like a sister."  
  
"I know how that is." my voice inaudible. "I can't fail again." Sabé, where are you?  
  
She fought back her tears. " You couldn't. You love her too much to give up. To fail. That's why you came back." Her voice was barely above mine.  
  
I looked at her in disbelief, but somewhere deep within me I knew she already knew. I did make the mistake in thinking Sabé was the Queen, but it just drew me to show her how much more I cared and loved her when I found out the truth. It wasn't the status, but the beauty and personality behind that masked disguise that drew me to her.  
  
Then the cry again.  
  
....."Ben!"  
  
"Sabé, no!"  
  
Her body dropped to the ground, motionless.  
  
"Noooooo!" .....  
  
I caught my breath and my footing. I called on the Force for extra support and turned my attention to the Queen. Our feelings mixed as our eyes met. My face dropped to show sympathy and concern. I couldn't control my legs and they came under me. I dropped to the floor, bawling like a baby.  
  
I caught my breath, wiping the tears, quickly. "I'm sorry, Your Highness." I said, quietly.  
  
She knelt down to met me eye to eye. "Don't be. We both know why you came back. But I'm asking you to be strong about this. You are a Jedi and I know a Jedi should never show his true feelings. Or shed tears. No matter what the situation is. You have to be strong. For Sabé."  
  
I got to my feet. "You're right." I hesitated. "Thank you."  
  
A smile passed the young Queen's face, making me do the same.  
  
To be continued....


	4. Mesa Found Something

**_Part Four: Mesa Found Something_**

We left the room and went into the garden. We were soon met with the clumsy Gungan, Jar Jar Binks.  
  
"Jar Jar?" she questioned.  
  
He smiled. "Mesa thinken me found something, Your Highness. By the river."  
  
The Queen and I exchanged looks. My heart rose a little, but I still felt crushed and fear. Jar Jar felt lost, but soon squealed with delight.  
  
"Obi? Obi! Yousa back so soon. Where's Ani?"  
  
I was about to say something, but the Queen silenced me with her hand. "He's here to help search for Sabé. Now, Jar Jar, what did you find?"  
  
"Come! Mesa show you." He walked off.  
  
We followed Jar Jar to the riverside. The air around it was cool, calming and relaxing. I never realized how beautiful it was, and why Sabé loved it here, until now. The very nature of the waterfalls, trees, grasses, etc. This was true nature. A better way to get in control with the Force. Jar Jar looked down, I followed. I saw a piece of cloth laying in the wet mud. I bent down to take a closer look. It was indeed from one of the handmaidens. I reached out to grab it. It was warm to the touch. And I knew who it belonged to.  
  
Sabé? No. Who would do this to you?  
  
"What is it?" the Queen asked, gently.  
  
Flashes of the past flew into my head.  
  
.....The four handmaidens had reached the riverside to stop for a  
quick drink. They were conversing about relationships and marriage,  
the usual gossip of women. Sabé was the quiet one in the bunch.  
Though, she was usually the life of the conversing. Not today.  
  
"....so, Sabé? Didn't you and that young Jedi get involved?  
What was his name?" Risha, the tallest of them, confronted Sabe.  
  
It grew quiet for a second.  
  
"His name was Obi-Wan Kenobi," Rabé spoke up.  
  
"Oh yeah, Obi-Wan. Weren't you two involved or something?" Risha grew curious.  
  
"No, we weren't. You know as well as I do, a Jedi cannot love," Sabé said simply.  
  
"That's not what I heard."  
  
The others began to point fingers.  
  
"We told each other simply we could never become a thing. Not now, at least. He's a nice guy." She blushed.  
  
"He was cute too," Rabé giggled.  
  
"Yeah, he was. He was a very charming, sweet man," Sabé admitted, a redness of color coming to her cheeks.  
  
"So, there was something?" Risha's smile grew mischievously.  
  
Before Sabé could say anymore, they were engulfed in darkness. The  
valley engulfed in a darkness, as it enveloped them into its dark  
abyss. Their screams and cries echoed out, but could not be heard.  
Two were silenced quickly, their bodies thrown into the river with no  
hesitation. Rabé and Sabé fought to get away, but the creatures threw  
Sabé to the ground. She hit the side of a rock, falling unconscious.  
Rabé pushed and kicked at her captures and tended to the dazed Sabé.  
But she wasn't moving.  
  
"Sabé? Sabé, please, get up. We need to get out of here."  
  
Sabé didn't reply and a thunderous roar came to Rab's ears. She was in fear and ran for cover, leaving Sabé alone.  
  
A big shadow came from below the valley and covered the young  
handmaiden in darkness. It only smiled and directed the smaller ones  
to take her away. Then the valley began to brighten up again, but an  
eerie silence echoed through it.  
  
Rabé was left alone behind a rock, the blood from her wounds bled  
through her clothing, staining the ground around her. She could hear  
Sab's cry for help echo through her head.  
  
"Help me. Somebody please help me. Ben!" Sabé cried in pain......  
  
My eyes flashed open. I grew short of breath. Sabé! No. Please tell me you're okay. I looked down in defeat.  
  
"What'd you see?" the Queen's hand met my shoulder.  
  
"They were here when they took her,"I breathed. "They killed Risha and Joline and threw their lifeless bodies into the river with no hesitation. They tried to kill Rabé. These animals if you could describe them. But she escaped and tended to the dazed Sabé, who they threw away. She was just as wounded as Rabé, but the valley was engulfed in an even bigger darkness and a roar filled Rabe's ears. She panicked, her body was filled with fear and she fled, leaving Sabé behind. They took her. Rabé was left alone to hear her friend's cry for help drain into her head. And she was helpless to save her." I said, sadly.  
  
Jar Jar looked down, sympathically. He cooed quietly.  
  
"So, she's gone?" the Queen's voice choked.  
  
I looked at her. My eyes were growing puffy. I didn't know what to tell her. After a long silence, I said, "I'm not sure."  
  
She hugged herself, but it was too late to stop the tears. They dropped onto the ground, as she walked away.  
  
I held the cloth closer to my heart and felt something through the Force.  
  
...."Ben? Ben, where are you? Please help me," Sab's voice was weak.....  
  
"I'm coming, Sabé. Hold on." I found my strength returning.  
  
I looked at the Queen, then at Jar Jar. I must of been the fool to not show the same sympathy they did. But this feeling I had was beyond their's. It felt like it was more than it. She was gone for two weeks now, but she was still out there. I couldn't put the Queen's life at stake. Not again. And not right now. Not this time. This time it was personal. It was bigger than anything I would ever face. Something that seemed to burn inside me, like it was apart of me. Was apart of me for a long time.  
  
To be continued....


	5. I Will Find You

**_Part Five: I Will Find You_**

A speeder entered the valley and headed our way. Now's my chance. Hang on, Sabé. I will find you.  
  
"Jar Jar, do you know these cliffs well?" I asked, quickly.  
  
"Mesa know dey lead to Otoh Gunga. Bad tings goen dere. Loss for days mahbeh months."  
  
The Queen was approaching the speeder. It was Captain Panaka and several other guards. Her feelings still showed, even behind the cloak she wore.  
  
I quickly headed up the muddy path, dragging Jar Jar along before anyone noticed.  
  
A long silence came over us.  
  
"Whysa yousa comen back, Obi?" Jar Jar broke the silence.  
  
I stopped to look the Gungan in the eye. My eyes showed nothing but guilt. "I know it's wrong and forbidden for a Jedi, but I think I'm in love, Jar Jar. I've never felt this way before about anything. This feeling inside of me is stronger than the Force."  
  
"Mesa no nutten wrong with dat."  
  
"I see a million things wrong with that." I said more to myself.  
  
"Love forbidden for Jedi?"  
  
"Yes, Jar Jar. It's forbidden in the Code. But ever since I laid eyes on her, I can't get her out of my head. She just brings comfort that nothing else could ever bring. She is beyond the call of the Force."  
  
"But yousa human? Love not forbidden for a human."  
  
I sighed and looked down. "Can we please get off the subject?"  
  
"Mesa no talk. I can do dat instead. You seem like you don't want to talk," he understood the hurt in my voice.  
  
After a long hesitation, I nodded. "Thank you for understanding, Jar Jar."  
  
We continued in silence. The ledges were getting smaller and gripping the wall was getting harder. Even if I called on the Force for support, it didn't help. Jar Jar was having just as much problems as me. After a while, we finally came to a giant waterfall. The mist sprinkled us with its cool contents. We ducked underneath it to be met with several cave openings.  
  
"Wow! Mesa see everything." Jar Jar was astonished.  
  
So was I. But the feeling of darkness was eating at me slowly. The Dark Side is near by. But why? Anger rained through my veins. I knew Sabé was in one of those caves, somewhere. I could feel her, closer than ever. I started for the biggest one, but Jar Jar pulled me back, holding me down.  
  
"No. Do not go. Mesa don't want you to go, Obi. Goen in. Never comen out."  
  
I saw the concern in his eyes. He showed seriousness. But the cave was drawing me to it. I had to go and there was no way I was going to fail again. I couldn't accept saying good-bye to someone else. No. I won't give up. I don't care what you're telling me, Force. I will find her. I will save her. I had to do this. It was the Force vs. my personal feelings. The light vs. the dark.  
  
"Stay here, Jar Jar. I'm going in, but if I'm not out here in 30 minutes go for help." I stood my ground.  
  
"But yousa cood die in there."  
  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take," I replied with no hesitation.  
  
"No, Obi. Many Gungans go in, long ago, never comen back. No one goen there and come back alive. Do not go, Obi. Please."  
  
"It's something I must do, Jar Jar." I walked in.  
  
Jar Jar followed, but stopped at the entrance. He called out. "Obi? Obi, comen back. Yousa don't know wat you will find. Obi?"  
  
There was no reply and Jar Jar was left alone.  
  
to be continued...


	6. Into the Dark Cave

**_Part Six: Into the Dark Cave_**

I was now deep within the cave, but I could still hear Jar Jar calling out to me. Something was telling me to go back, but I forced it out, and continued on. I felt anger and tension in the back of my throat. She's but a girl. A girl with a bright future ahead of her. Take me instead, exchange her life for mine. Don't put her through more torture. I didn't care. I wanted her to see the light of day again. I wanted to see her face and feel her warm embrace. I'd do anything to save her from this dark, cold cave.  
  
The interior of the cave was cool, but much like the cave on Tatooine. The sun gave it a blue-haze against the reflection in the streams. It was easy for one to get lost with the many small passageways leading into the darkness of the cave. But I kept my options open, listened to where the stream went and where the Force was guiding me.  
  
....."Don't draw on your insights and center your thoughts on  
the future, Obi-Wan. You must keep your concentration on the here and  
now where it belongs,"  
  
Qui-Gon told me. "That's where it is needed most."  
  
"But Master Yoda told me I should be mindful of the future," I protested.  
  
"But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the Living  
Force, my young Padawan. The future is always in motion."  
  
"Yes, Master." I nodded firmly......  
  
Oh, Qui-Gon, I remember those words like it was a poem. But why can't I seem to comprehend it now? Where are you, Master? Why does he feel you have left me when I need you the most? I can still feel you, but I'm not sure if you're really there. It was hard for me to fight back the pain I was beginning to feel. It pierced my heart like several needles.  
  
I came to a stop as the cave seemed to open up. A lake formed at the far side of it and a platform was seen at the other end of the cave. Something in rags laid atop of it.  
  
"Sabé." I said quietly.  
  
I was about to move down the path into the opening of the cave, but I was halted by chatter going on deep within the other side of the cave. Shadows began to emerge from the passageways, creating a ring around the huge lake. There was no definite form to them. Some had yellow eyes, others had red eyes. They all had hind legs that appeared to work like a dragon or lizard. Some had wings. Others had spikes. They all had four short arms, each having four-digits and ears that resembled Master Yoda's. They were unfamiliar to me and their dialect was too primitive for me to understand. They used a series of clicks and short cries as dialect.  
  
THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!  
  
Loud thumps shook the cave, shaking loose debris from the ceiling above. Several stalactites came crashing to the cave floor as the thumping grew louder. The biggest of the shadows gave out a piercing cry that made my ears ring in pain. The smaller ones cheered on their leader. He addressed them in a series of clicks and short cries along with a language all too familiar to anyone, sign language.  
  
Two warriors, as they seemed to look, took the feeble body and stood it up to face the leader. He sneered and gave a thunderous roar. This time it forced me back. My ears seemed to explode, or was going to, if I heard another roar. I called on the Force to calm down my nerves. But another rage of anger shook my bones.  
  
I withdrew my lightsaber and disappeared into the shadows below. The leader, standing at 12 feet tall, smiled as Sabé came to. Her eyes were heavy and bloodshot. Her clothes torn to nothing more than rags, and she could only stand with assistance from her captures. She had cuts that began to form into scars all over her body. And I knew she couldn't handle anymore torture. Not in her condition, with lack of food and water.  
  
The leader stepped forward and raised his two right arms to meet another sick torment for his pleasure. I waved my hand quickly, sending four creatures into the ring to block his blow. He snarled and turned his attention to the shadows. Everyone grew quiet, and followed his gaze. Sabé followed with a drunken head, as a green blade emerged from the darkness.  
  
The creatures didn't hesitate to attack. But I was faster, allowing the Force to guide me in every move I made. But it was more than the Force guiding me, something heavy and dark, much like the Dark Side. Their cries echoed throughout the cave, but I didn't care. Then the leader roared, stopping the fight. My lightsaber stopped short of cutting down another warrior. I looked over at Sabé, our eyes met for a second, until her head dropped, heavily. Two creatures threw me into the ring, the leader looked at me with narrow eyes.  
  
: Very good, my young competent. :  
  
It was a voice all right, but I heard it in my head.  
  
"You speak the Basic dialect?" I questioned, in vain.  
  
The creature clicked his primitive dialect and nodded. : I seek a guidance with your bravery to request I take your life over hers? :  
  
"Yes. But how did you know?" I stood my ground, the lightsaber ignited and firm in my grip.  
  
The creature laughed, furiously and smiled his sharp teeth. : Foolish of you. Foolish to have lowered your defenses for her. I would of expected better from an opponent such as yourself. But you proved you could take out some of my best warriors and for that, I give you credit. But for her to be set free, a challenge I seek. :  
  
"A challenge? What kind of challenge?" Fear consumed every ounce of my body.  
  
: Against me. Or are you afraid to face your destiny over hers? :  
  
This creature was no fool. Only a Sith was capable of using such a distraction to lower their opponent's shield, to lower their senses and defenses enough to take them out with deadly force. It's what Master Yoda stated in one of the training sessions. Yet, there was something in me that felt different. My thoughts and guide were not of the Force, but of some other nature. I looked at the creature again, my eyes narrowing. The creature beginning to take some formation in my mind, but it still wasn't clear to me. But was this a Sith? And why didn't the one who I and Qui- Gon face using this same method to destroy us? His method was silence and rage. I felt the Dark Side closing in around me.  
  
The creature opened his mouth and launched a fireball at me. I jumped away at the last second and rolled into a fighting stance. The creature sneered and swung his mighty spiked tail at me. I jumped over and caught a blow in the side of his back. He gave out a shrieking cry that only turned to laughter.  
  
: Is that all you got? I got warriors who fight better with two arms missing. Why the hesitation to act? To fight me? Are you afraid to die? :  
  
The creature smiled and flung his hand out. A bolt of blue lightning shot from his hand and came my way. I caught it with my lightsaber and tried to deflect it back, but the saber absorbed it like it was energy to keep it alive. A blue lightning bolt was only a skill mastered by the dark Jedi, but the Jedi were still taught how to deflect it. Be aware of it. But Jedi were never taught how to use to, for it was another tool that drew one closer down the Dark Path. For sometime I felt it, yet never got to the stage to use it as an attack, but rather more as a defense. Could this possibly be a Sith? And would he become a threat to the people of Naboo? Or anyone else in the galaxy? I wasn't going to fail again.  
  
The creature roared and slammed his foot into the ground. It shook, sending waves of debris to rain down on us. The smaller ones ran into the passageways, safe from harm. The stalactites dropped all around, putting me on the defense. The Force told me where the next one would fall. Was he trying to kill us all?  
  
: Run. Run, like my pathetic warriors, Jedi. But I assure you, this is only the beginning. Beginning of your destruction. :  
  
I froze in terror. My body grew cold with every breath I took. How did he know I was a Jedi? Or the rare blue lightning? He looks so primitive.  
  
: A powerful thing you possess, my yound friend. This Force that sets the Jedi and Sith apart, but still brings them so close. You will fall just like the Republic. Quicker than you'll have time to save it from darkness, Jedi. The Dark Side is in fact stronger, and you have felt its power. You know exactly how powerful it is. :  
  
"What?" I looked at the creature, confused. I felt frozen in my tracks.  
  
The creature said no more and disappeared into the interior of the cave with his warriors. I jumped away from another rock and rushed to the motionless handmaiden. She was unconscious, but very much alive. I grabbed her, allowing her head to rest on my shoulder and retreated back the way I came. I called on the Force to guide me out of there, away from the dust and debris of darkness. I ran and ran, never looking back as the dust and debris began to destroy the path behind me.  
  
I nearly tripped when I reached the brightness of the sun again. The entrance was engulfed in dust and rock, sealing it shut with the other caves collapsing around it. I dropped to the ground, rolling to my side, and watched the last of the cave seal up, happiness and fear ran through my veins. The dark fear of something else guiding me beyond the Force was diminished. I could feel the lightness around me. The land and its beauty.  
  
"Obi, yousa alive! Mesa thought I'd neva see you again," Jar Jar said happily, hugging me.  
  
I pulled away and coughed vigorously slumping over to my back. I felt like I was deprived of oxygen forever, like I forgot how to breath. Jar Jar continued to ramble on, as I turned away from the cave. Beside me, several feet away, laid a motionless body. I crawled over to her, still catching my breath.  
  
"Sabé? Sabé? Please, wake up," I pleaded.  
  
I wiped away the sweat from my brow and brought her closer to me. Force, please help me. Save her. She doesn't deserve to die.  
  
Her body was so limp. So helpless. I had to do something. I was no Healer, not yet, but I had to do something.  
  
"Jar Jar?" I turned to look at the waiting Gungan.  
  
He perked up his ears, attentively.  
  
"Go get some water," I tried to stay calm.  
  
"Okey-dey," the Gungan perked up a smile, trying to cheer me up.  
  
I gave a weak smile, acknowledging his attempt to try and lighten the mood.  
  
Jar Jar left in a rush. I looked down at the body laying in my arms. I need you more than anything, Master. I need you, Force. I don't know what's happening to me. That feeling I had in the cave was not of the Force, but of something else. I've felt it before, but never so strongly. So heavy. So dark. I placed a hand gently around her wrist and eyes and began to concentrate. I felt a disturbance in the Force, but ignored it. I had to save Sabé. That was my number one priority, now. I could feel the Force coming together around us. I could almost see her face in the calming visions I had. The cool colors of the Force's power was seen in my thoughts, felt in my entire body.  
  
Jar Jar came back and sprinkled the water on Sab's face.  
  
"Thank you, Jar Jar." I arose from the Healing Process.  
  
But Jar Jar said nothing, his eyes affixed on the cave I came from. He shrieked as the entrance exploded and we were met with a bolt of lightning. With lightning fast speed, I pulled out my lightsaber and caught the blow. Anger and fury flowed through my body. Again, the rage was my guide – not the Force. The leader emerged from the clearing dust. He was still a shadow in the light. Darkness fell around us. And there was nowhere to really go to. Nowhere to hide.  
  
To be continued....


	7. Strike Me Down

**_Part Seven: Strike Me Down_**

: Strike me down, if you must, Jedi. It's too late for her. You cannot save her. You failed. Just like you failed to save your own Master. Pathetic. :  
  
"No. What did you do to her?! Why did you do it?!" I demanded. Anger in my words.  
  
: Give into your hate, Jedi. The Republic will fall because of it. Anger can be a great ally for you. :  
  
"No, I can't. I won't." I fought the pain.  
  
: Do not fight it, Jedi. The Dark Side beckons you. It is your destiny. It is the only love you need. :  
  
"Nooooooo!" I dropped the lightsaber and fell to my knees. The creature gave a sinister laugh and dropped to his belly, approaching me like a snake.  
  
: You are pathetic. It will prove to be your downfall. It's beginning to make sense. All the mistakes you've made, and will make. It will destroy everything. :  
  
His breath was cold against mine. Again, I felt pinned. Trapped. Jar Jar stayed close to Sabé, protectively, but even he was frozen with fear.  
  
: It's only begun. I will enjoy watching you fall. ...... Obi-Wan. :  
  
The creature turned and descended into the cave. I felt my heart race with fear and anger. He knew my name. How? How did he know my name? He tried to kill Sabé. But he killed the other two handmaidens with no second thought. His warriors injured Rabe. You will pay for what you did. You will suffer for what you did. My hand shook vigorously and extended to the fallen saber. It seemed like I lost control, like another force was controlling my every move. My actions were not controlled by the Force, but by rage. By anger. I moved my hand in a deadly motion and struck the creature forcefully in the back of the neck. The creature cried out, but didn't fall and quickly disappeared into the darkness of the cave.  
  
: Beware, Jedi. The Sith are everywhere watching your every move. :  
  
I dropped the saber and fell to my knees again, crying. I felt the same darkness I possessed all those years ago. It felt like no one could save me. No one.  
  
To be continued.....


	8. Please Forgive Me

**_Part Eight: Please Forgive Me_**

"Obi? Yousa okey?" Jar Jar, cautiously, approached me.  
  
I shook my head slowly. I never felt so lost. So confused. I was scared. Scared of failure. Of change. Of moving on. Not with what I've failed to do, and what I couldn't do. I got to my feet, and ran into the comfort of the waterfall. It drenched me from head to toe washing away the darkness inside.  
  
"Master, please forgive me," I called out. "I cannot do this alone. I cannot fail again. I've given into my hate again. I'm so sorry."  
  
Tears ran down my eyes like rivers. I couldn't stand to feel pain like this again. I needed my Master's guidance.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Master."  
  
"Obi-Wan," the wind spoke. "There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity..."  
  
"...There is no death; there is the Force." I recited along with the wind. The Jedi Code. "I know, Master. But I need your forgiveness."  
  
This time, there was no answer. The wind only blew.  
  
Then I felt something through the Force. Movement. I raced over to the motionless body, still drenched from head to toe.  
  
"Sabé? Sabé?" I held her in my arms.  
  
Her eyes opened slowly and looked around dazed. Then met me, eye to eye. I gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Ben? Ben, is that you?" her voice was so quiet.  
  
"Shh. I'm here, Sabé. I'm here and I won't leave you, again. No one will hurt you. You're safe with me." My eyes began to welt with tears.  
  
"I thought I would never see you again." She touched my cheek, wiping away the water from it.  
  
I kissed her on the forehead and moved the hair blocking her face. "I missed you, Sabé."  
  
She grabbed my hand and held it to her heart. "I missed you more."  
  
I held her hand tightly and looked into her eyes. I could see life drifting away from them slowly. There wasn't much time. Tears ran down my face and dropped onto hers. Our eyes met again. I could feel the warmth in them as we held each other closer. She wiped away my tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sabé." I whispered.  
  
"Don't be. It was not your fault."  
  
"Please forgive me."  
  
A long silence fell over us. Sabé managed to meet lips with lips behind all that pain she had. Her touch was calming, but it wasn't enough. "I forgive you, Ben." Her head moved about drowsily. Her time was ticking shorter and shorter. Nothing could stop the tears from falling. "I don't want to see those tears, Ben. You're a Jedi Knight now. Be strong." she managed to force out. Her breathing grew short.  
  
I managed to let a weak smile pass my face. "And you're a handmaiden. You must also be strong."  
  
Her eyes grew heavy and began to shut. I held her up to avoid seeing her life drain away. She opened them thinly and looked at me.  
  
"I love you, Ben."  
  
"I love you, too, Sabé."  
  
I gave her one last passionate kiss, before her eyes closed for the final time. Her breath stopped short to accept the full passion in the kiss, and she went limp. I gently broke the embrace and laid my head on her shoulder. The tears wet her shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sabé. Please forgive me. I wasn't strong enough to save you." I ran my hand down the side of her face. "I don't know if I'll ever be. If I'll ever be able to move on from this. But please know that you'll always be in my heart. I will never forget what you've taught me. What you showed me. And thank you. I love you and always will."  
  
"I'll never forget you, Ben." the wind whispered.  
  
Jar Jar walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed it and turned to look at him. There was hurt in both of our eyes. For a moment, I sat there and held her protectively in my arms. Then, I wrapped Sabé in my cloak and stood tall, with her in my arms.  
  
"Let's go, Jar Jar." I could feel my dignity returning.  
  
"Yousa okey, Obi?" he walked up beside me.  
  
I took a deep breath and nodded. I began the hike back down the cliff. Jar Jar took a deep breath and followed.  
  
to be continued....


	9. Go In Peace

**_Part Nine: Go In Peace_**

By nightfall, we reached the palace. Everyone waited for our arrival. I passed the silent faces and headed up the stairs to the Queen's throne. Her face dropped as I laid the cloak down before her. She dropped to her knees and touched it gently.  
  
"Oh, Sabé. Sabé, I'm so sorry. You were such a good friend. I'll miss you dearly," she said quietly.  
  
I met her eyes and showed my compassion and understanding for the loss. But then tears began to fall. They were uncontrollable.  
  
Hours passed.  
  
That night, guards, soldiers, handmaidens, and Gungans met the Queen and me in the shrine. A funeral pyre was set for Sabé, Risha, and Joline. One by one they were lit. Rabé lit Risha's and Joline's. Queen Amidala and I lit up Sab's bier together. We all watched as the flames engulfed the bodies, turning them into ashes. We watched as the wind took their ashes away and three white, snowy doves were released into the night sky of Naboo.  
  
I fought through the pain and anger I felt. The fear and anger of watching my Master fall to that Sith. The anger and fear of losing my true love. The hate for the damn creature who did this to her. The hate for the Sith that killed my Master. I wanted to find that creature, find him, and destroy him like that Sith. But the Force was holding me back. Holding me back more than ever. Holding me from going down the Dark Path. The light shined in a new way in my eyes.  
  
The last of the ashes blew away and everyone began to file out slowly. The Queen and I were the only ones left. Again, our eyes met, but pulled away as we looked into the night sky. It was a calm, peaceful night. Much like the last night I spent with Sabé in my arms, before I and Anakin were to leave for Coruscant.  
  
"Go in peace, Sabé. Risha, Joline. I will always remember you. You guys were my best friends and the best handmaidens a Queen could ever ask for. Be well and safe. You will never be forgotten," the Queen spoke into the wind. She touched my shoulder and left, quietly.  
  
I walked forward and watched the stars in the distance. The wind blew freely around my cloak.  
  
"Go in peace, Sabé. Go in peace, Master Qui-Gon. May the Force Be With You."  
  
The wind danced about me and whispered, "May the Force Be With You, Obi- Wan. Always and forever." The voice of my mentor, my Master and my friend, Qui-Gon Jinn and voice of my true love, Sabé, spoke sincerely.  
  
I smiled ruefully and descended the stairs.  
  
A lone Jedi starfighter circled the planet of Naboo several times and disappeared into hyperspace.  
  
THE END  
  
{[[==][===][==][[]]  
A FLYPSYDE PRYDE PRODUCTIONS


End file.
